Monster High
Welcome to the world of daughters and sons of the Famous Legendary Monsters ever told in horror films. Here you will meet the daughters of Dr. Frankenstein, Count Dracula ,the Werewolf, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, the Mummy, the Zombie, the Phantom of the Opera, the Plant Monster and th e sons of Medusa, the Werewolf, Mr. Jeckyll/Hyde, the Minotaur and don't forget the ghoul who has the power to give advice about love, C.A. Cupid the adopted daughter of Eros, the god of love.Once you get to know them, it turns the Legendary Stories upside down. Here, everything is different wherein that Vampires and Werewolves are actually dating(referring to Draculaura and Clawd Wolf)! The school is also divided into ROYALS and REBELS, which had a possibility that they have a peace treaty(referring to Cleo De Nile and Deuce Gorgon)! At Monster High its Where Screams Come True! The Upside Down Story of Monster high Here at Monster High, its not always as it Screams. Here was a time when Vampires and Werewolves were really rivals (referring to movie Fright On!) and Administer Van Hellscream (uncle of Lilith Van Hellscream in Ghouls Rule!)and Headmistress Crabrast are the ones behind it. Now Halloween became more freaky fabulous when one of Frankie's friends are behind on whats happening to the Normie Monster Separation together with Lilith, will Holt Hyde recieve the Trick or Treatment, or make the m onsters have a peace offering with the Normies? Once, people follow their only traditions. When Deuce and Clawd can't compe te for the Skulltimate Roller Maze, it takes GIRL POWER to save the day(referring to movie Friday Night Frights). Frankie Stein, who never gave up her school spirit when they lost their Monster High Crest, persuaded her friends to go compete for the Skulltimate RollerMaze.But the guys disagreed. They said its tradition for girls not to play Scream. But it did not stop them from trying their best to win back their Crest and beat the Gargoyles. It was Dra culaura's Sweet 1600 birthday and Clawd would do anything to make her happy(referring to movie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love), but something came in their way, Valentine and Toralei made a very bad mischeif. Cupid was there to help, but instead, her bows had hit her and Clawd!!! Clawdeen Wolf's idol, Monatella Ghostier, has chosen her to go to Scaris and act as a stu dent of fashion (referring to movie Scaris City Of Frights) meeting 2 new ghouls, JINAFIRE LONG and SKELITA CALAVERAS. When Rochelle discovered Garrot was missing, she tried to find out with Frankie and until........ Monatella Ghostier was not the talented designer that Clawdeen thought she was after all. Monatella Ghostier sends out Fashion Boot Camps and they will challenge on who will be Monatella Ghostier's apprentice which turned out to be.... HER GHOST DESIGNER...... Howleen was wishing to be popluar now and then, while in detention with her friends, she found a magic lantern and had her own genie which gave a new character to Monster High, GIGI GRANT(referring to movie 13 Wishes) who had a shadow sister called as WHISP. Whisp wanted to be a genie too like her sister. Since she discovered that she was never bound by the rules of the Lantern,and she never got what she wanted, she whispers things to Gigi's finder to serve her all needs! Grimm has known of this and created a MAGIC MIRROR. It was during a Shadow Eclipse that Gigi felt compelled to break the rules of the lantern to stop Whisp! The mirror shattered into 13 PIECES scattered throughout the Lantern and Whisp hid the last mirror shard and retreated to the darkest places in the Lantern. Howleen who transformed all her friends into shadows, sending their real-selves to the Lantern. Whisps plan was to make the finder's last wish is to say "I WISH ALL POWER TO THE SHADOW GENIE!" and Whisp will become real and powerful. When Howleen wishes of that, she can transform all the students of Monster High into shadows and their real-selves will be trapped inside the Lantern for Eternity!